


Runaway

by mellowficent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowficent/pseuds/mellowficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol always finds himself running from the demon inside him until one day, he meets an angel who makes coffee that can cure a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Gaze

             

            He ran on the pavement quite early in the cold and windy morning, about five. People were still in their deep slumber and some were getting ready for the day. The ice has started to melt on the pavement and his barefoot didn't even bother with the coldness eating up the heat from his body. He simply ignored everything, even the chirping bird that flew around to wake those who were still in slumberland. He ran pass the book shop, flower shop, bakery and marts until he stopped at the end of the block just before the dark alley. He panted and rubbed both of his hands together to gather the warm. Slowly, he turned to his right and looked at the newly opened coffee shop which had just started its business that day. He saw the owner of the coffee shop wiping the glass window right before him. His gaze met the hazel eyes owned by the blonde inside the coffee shop. Without word or gesture, he ran back to his house.

             "Angel's Coffee Shop..."

 

              Devil would hate this.

 

             Kris lifted his hand to greet the person outside his coffee shop but the boy ran away before he could say anything. Reddened cheek, dried blood at the corner of his plump lips, the white thin cloth that weren't doing a good job in keeping the lanky body from the coldness of January, bruises on his collarbone and his barefoot that trembled due to the heat loss. He remembered it all. The hollow gaze he had received made him wonder what was in the boy's mind at that time. He caught the boy mutter something before he left. What was it?

 

 

             "Good job, guys! Now change your clothes and let's celebrate this together!" The director flashed a wide smile on his face and thumbs up at the models.

             "Thanks for the wait, Kris but standby models aren't lucky today. We're sorry." said one of the staff to Kris but he just smiled and picked up his creamy trench coat from the seat.

             "It's okay, noona. I'm not busy either. Thanks for the call! I'd better get going! Bye!" Kris waved his hands to the staff and walked backward towards the exit before the noise near the changing room caught his attention.

             "I told you to lose some pounds but you've never listened! Look at this! The hickey! Should I repeat my order over and over again? If the makeup artist can't cover it, you cover it yourself or treat it!" That's the photographer for today's photoshoot.

             Byun Baekhyun, top and young photographer who had worked with several famous magazines and celebrities. Every shots he takes is a wonder for anyone who recognized his beautiful work. A veteran photographer once complimented him, 'his fine eyes were the lens, his beautiful fingers were the shutter and that's what makes every of his photos behold such a wondrous beauty'. But today, Kris didn't see any well-mannered photographer but a senseless and rude lad. He pushed the male model and left. Kris stepped to the side to avoid bumping with the short photographer. From the dark hallway, a tall male walked out with his head looking down to the ground. Kris gasped as he couldn't believe the sight before him.

 

            You...The barefoot boy...

 

            His voice stuck in his throat when he saw the boy was actually the model from previous photoshoot. The boy's shoulder slightly touched his, and his eyes followed the model's heavy steps until he was surrounded by stylists and makeup artists.

            "That's Park Chanyeol, child model turns supermodel- Don't tell me you didn't recognize him! Huh...Anyway, don't think of getting him. You'll be killed mercilessly by his lover." Tao, the fellow model suddenly showed up out of nowhere. Tao was his former housemate during the first year of staying in Korea. They stayed together for almost two years until Kris decided to open his own cafe and started out as a rookie model.

            "His lover?" Kris's curiousity aroused him to ask more about the pretty boy.

            "The photographer, Byun Baekhyun or we secretly call him Bacon. He would do anything to keep Park Chanyeol within his grasp. He would even kill to get Park Chanyeol only for himself. You better draw your gap around Park Chanyeol or you'll never get any job for the whole year. That guy can do anything with only a flick of his fingers and game over. Puff!" Tao smirked at him before he left. Kris held his breath in and exhaled seconds later. Who would get himself killed just to have Park Chanyeol? That's one crazy attempt. Hmm...

 

            Park Chanyeol. He started his career as model for a famous baby formula at a very young age of 10 months until he grew up into an androgynous 21-year-old supermodel that Gucci, Fendi and even Yves Saint Laurent worth fighting for. As a veteran in fashion industry, the other models idolized him so much and even adored him to an extent of stalking him. They envy him in every ways possible. From his head all the way to his toes, they believed it was all made of gold.

            Born with a silver spoon in his hand, his deceased mother was a former Miss Korea, supermodel and a well-known socialite while his father was a prominent politician. His sister was a prosecutor, as famous as their father. But a rumour roamed around that when he was 12 years old, his father kicked him out of their mansion as the boy opposed his father to catch his own dream to be a professional model like his late mother instead of involving himself in politics. The rumour still lingered since then because he never denied nor opened up about the matter.

           Kris tried to get rid of Chanyeol's barefoot image from his head but when he saw him from afar, the kid was so much in euphoric and adrenaline rush. A huge grin pasted on the face seems to be so different from the image of the boy in his head, the silent boy he saw in front of his coffee shop a week ago. Big difference. This boy let out his laughter as if letting out a breath, much different than the mute boy he'd seen before. He faked it all. Kris knew it. He knew the boy more than the boy himself though he never got a chance to speak or say hi to him. Through his eyes, Chanyeol was completely transparent. Every thought of his, Kris could read it. Every movement, he could predict. The boy looked like he's being controlled by someone, like a puppet. He was very careful in his talk and gestures as if he's hiding the biggest secret under his sleeve.

           "Kris! What are you waiting for? Let's grab a drink!" Tao put his arm around Kris's neck.

           "No, I need to go back. I have works to do. Sorry, maybe next time. Bye!" Kris put on his coat and walked out of the studio to his car with bits and pieces of Chanyeol in his mind. He needed to open his coffee shop for business.

 

 

           Chanyeol heavily walked to his 'house' or actually, Baekhyun's atelier. The day had been a hell for him. Baekhyun ordered him around like a slave. The string that was connected to all his joints was under Baekhyun's control. If he refused to obey, he knew punishment awaits him at 'home'. Chanyeol pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. When he stepped into the atelier, he saw Baekhyun sitting on the couch and watching TV show.

           "I'm home." He walked towards Baekhyun and kissed his forehead before he sat on the floor right next to Baekhyun's feet. He splayed his hands on the fluffy and furry white rug under him, simply waiting for Baekhyun to hit or scream at him.

           "You know what you did today, right?" Baekhyun asked, breaking the silence between them.

           "Y-yes. I won't do it again..." Like a puppy, he lowered his head as his hands trembled in fear.

           "No, it's the second time you have done it. I won't give any chance for those who won't listen." Baekhyun whispered while holding Chanyeol firmly at his nape. The fear formed on Chanyeol's face were purposely ignored and he dragged Chanyeol by his jacket into their bedroom. This is hell. All the muscles on his body loosened up when he received the torment. How he wished he'd die in his sleep because tomorrow, he will run away again.

 

 

betaed by notanebula (AF)

 

 

 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's dark past haunted him out in the open while Kris trying to unravel the charming boy through the thorn surrounding his heart.

             

             Chanyeol woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back. His body was aching all over and he could hardly lift himself up to sit on the side of the bed. He turned his head only to see an empty space on the messy bed. There's no Baekhyun, as always. Tears started dripping down Chanyeol's face, rolling down his cheeks as it was too painful. He couldn't even embrace himself and believe that it was only a dream. He hoped that if he'd close his eyes again, everything would go back to normal. The pain was just too real though. It couldn't compare with the thorn in his heart. The thorn that Baekhyun had pierced into his heart five years ago. It seemed like a dream to have Baekhyun as his lover and protector. Baekhyun was like a shield, used to shove everything that seemed bad away but in fact, Baekhyun himself was the black hole and Chanyeol just realized that after they started knowing together.

 

 

             "Coach, no! I don't want to!" Chanyeol felt his blood rushing through his veins when Coach Lee kissed him roughly when they were at school during the recess in the gym's changing room.

             "What? You don't like it? What should I do then?" Coach Lee pushed Chanyeol to the wall of the changing room and he winced in pain. He placed both of his hands on the teacher's chest, attempting to push him away but to no avail. The male in front of him was far more stronger. Being a PE teacher gave him a lot of advantages to molest the pretty freshman.

             "P-please! Not here! Not at this time! My teammate might see us! Ah!" Chanyeol gasped when a hand got into his gym top and caressed his lower back.

             "Okay. I'll stop but...come back here at four or I'll fail your gym and biology class. Remember that?" Coach Lee whispered to his ear and lightly kissed him on the neck before he left. Chanyeol felt his muscle wear off and he fell on the floor. His tears streaming again for countless times. He couldn't simply disregard Coach Lee's threat or else he would fail in both of his classes. Getting the best grade was a ticket for him to get into Korea National University, all he had to do was to stay quiet about their wrongdoing. Trapped in his own desire to make his father proud or at least look at his achievement, he accepted it and unwillingly offered his body to the young coach.

             "You're so beautiful...like your mother..." Though he hated the touch but his heart floated every time the coach gloated him with praises when they were together. His touches were rough but his lips tasted so sweet until one day he couldn't stand it anymore when the teacher started to get rougher and rougher.

             "Hey! What are you doing?!" Coach Lee quickly jumped off, away from Chanyeol and ran off leaving the kid still naked and in a sobbing mess. Though it was blurry and foggy, he knew it was Baekhyun, the president of Photography Club of their school and also his respectful senior. His hands were warm when he helped Chanyeol with the clothes and soothed his pain away until he fell asleep.

             But not for long until Baekhyun threatened him with the photo he took at the gym when he and Coach Lee were making out. After the incident, Coach Lee stopped bothering him. Probably because of Baekhyun's threat but dramatically, Baekhyun took his turn in the line.

             "I know what you did with Coach Lee so we make a deal. Coach Lee won't bother you again if you agree to be with me or else, this photo, I'll show it to everyone." Chanyeol tried to snatch away the picture from Baekhyun but the final year student was quick with his hand.

             "Don't! Please don't tell anyone about this! I-I'll do whatever you want! Everything! But not this photo! It will ruin my future and his career!" Chanyeol plead and was on his knees to beg for Baekhyun's mercy.

             "Then, say yes." 

 

             The decision changed his life all over again. After Coach Lee, Baekhyun took his turn to control his life. Though he looked happy on the outside, deep inside, he was crying, wailing and struggling to be released from Baekhyun's suffocating hold. Since he was twelfth, he was kicked out from his own sanctuary and lived alone in a penthouse owned by his late mother. Everyone took advantage of him knowing that he could never asked for help for his family and then, they left him alone just like how his father and sister treated him like a stray dog. Every night, he will be accompanied by his fellow models and they will take him to the bed for sex like a habit. He thought by agreeing to it, he can easily escape but no. He was wrong. The world doesn't work that way. They choked him in every way knowing that he was practically a naive kid with nowhere to go. His own father and sister despised him and left him alone to fight the cruel world. No, he couldn't regret any of his decisions, he knew he had made a huge mistake by opposing his own father so, he forced himself to live through it to pay for what he did. We shall reap what we sow, the phrase always repeats itself in his mind.

            "I'll never regret this. It was my fault in the first place..." He struggled to stand up and finally he made his way to the bathroom with cum and blood trailing down his inner thigh.

 

 

           "This is our first catwalk, Kris! Cheer up!" Tao, the chinese boy hugged Kris' shoulder in front of the mirror. Kris sighed and pushed Tao's arm away.

           "I'm nervous. I'm afraid I will make a mistake while walking on the runway." Tao chuckled and elbowed the fellow chinese's rib. Kris winced and threw a glare at Tao.

           "There's nothing to be afraid of. All you need to do is to walk, pose and turn back! That's all! Let them judge you in any way they like."

           "But-" Tao took his hand and walked towards the director to monitor the first and main model to walk the runway.

           "Look at this!" Kris saw Chanyeol on the screen who kicked off the fashion show that night as he walked in confidence. He gracefully walked and let his body swing into the flow of the deafening music and posed for a second before he went back to the main stage. Kris turned his head to see Chanyeol who had just come back from the runway, breathing heavily while sweating though it was 16°C in there. He rubbed his chest and leaned over the wall.

           "Even he could feel the tension from walking in front of the overwhelming crowd. He had walked the runway a thousand times but he can't simply get rid of his anxiety. So, just walk and act like there's nothing to worry about. Okay?" Tao's advice seems to work like a spell on him. He seemed so calm when he was on the runway but in backstage, his legs trembled from the nervousness.

           "How's that?" Tao asked while helping Kris to stand upright and leaned over the wall.

           "It was...amazing. It felt like the whole world was looking at me!" Kris tried to catch his breath and gave a wide smile for Tao.

           "The way you walk sucks but you got the confidence. Keep on trying..." Chanyeol mumbled before walking past both of the rookie model. Kris scratched his nape and slightly smiled to the praise. Chanyeol sure knows how to gloat others and eases their heart. Kris's heart was flustered because of that. Suddenly, a strong smell of perfume lingered around Kris and Tao.

           "Is it him?" Kris scrunched his nose from the strong smell of illuminating perfume that Chanyeol wore.

           "Yeah, it's him. Smelled like girl's but alluring like guy's. Only he could pull out that kind of perfume. I heard it was specially made for him. Lilac, peony and some chemistry's wonders or whatever it is mixed together and it will shut down your nerves." Tao smirked and the smell stuck to Kris's nose though Chanyeol was already miles away from him.

           "Yeah! It's the afterparty! If you want to know him better, through the afterparty is the best!" Kris nodded before he changed his clothes. He's looking forward for it. Two hours to go before the show's end.

 

 

 

betaed by notanebula (AF)

 

 

 


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing cures hangover better than a hot cup of coffee and a chaste kiss in the morning.

 

         Chanyeol loves the afterparties especially at Bleu, one of the infamous VIP club in Gangnam. Bleu will get lonely without him to spice it up. His late mother favoured the club too. Just like his mother, everytime he enters the club he's like a diamond in dust. He's noticeable and his appearance keep others in dazed. Some says it was in his blood, the special trait that came from his mother which was once a scandalous socialite before she killed herself. After she died, Chanyeol continues her legacy by being the blue blood in Seoul's Upper East Side.

          When he comes in, he'll be the center of attention. He'd sport his ponytail's copper hair, thick makeup, white D&G tees, designer's blazer and skinny jeans that seem too tight to be worn - it was his own significant ways of how to mix himself into the crowd of Seoul socialites. It's a norm for him to drink and dance until he passes out. It's a norm for him to be taken to a suite for another round of party or drunk sex. Everything is a norm for a socialite like him. In order to be a socialite like the late Park Byeol, he had destroyed the old innocent self and indulged himself into the the filthy world of fashion and be the most powerful supermodel in Korea at the very young age of twenty one.

 

          Kris's eyes were pierced onto Chanyeol who was dancing among the crowd on the dancefloor while holding a crimson red vodka in his one hand and his lips on fellow model's known as Sehun, the devil's spawn of fashion industry. His mother, Oh Sena was a fashion mogul and her 18-year-old only son has been her favourite model since forever and as she remarried, Sehun lived by himself and started out as a socialite when he was still a freshman in high school. Kris bit his lower lip as he gets to witness both of the young models snogged without shame and only stopped when Chanyeol gulped down his vodka, before taking another glass of the intoxicating drink.

          "What's he drinking? He's already took a bottle of it." Kris glanced at the bartender.

          "Pomegranate vodka with splash of lime. He can handle it. You know, only he would take this vodka. The others don't know about it. The drink is so strong that it can burn his throat, but seeing him gulp it down like it's nothing...I'm amazed." The bartender chuckled and offered a shot of the pomegranate vodka to Kris. He drank it in one gulp and hardly opened his eyes because of the strong taste.

          "Wow! That's too strong for a shot. Urgh...My throat...It's too sour and too bitter..." Kris whined while holding his throat. He massaged his temple when a light chuckle woke him up from the daze. It was Chanyeol. With his slightly swollen lips, pink tinge on his cheek and the lilac smell, he appeared out of nowhere.

          "You can't handle it. This is my flavour." Chanyeol hiccuped and touched Kris' cheek, down to his collarbone. Kris shivered under the touch of Chanyeol's cold fingers.

          "Stop drinking. It won't get you anywhere. You should go home. You're tired." Kris grabbed Chanyeol's wrist and put it down on his lap.

          "Nooo...This is my heaven. Don't take it from me. By the way, he's not home so I'm not going back and I'm not fucking tired. The night's still youn-" Chanyeol fell unconscious and his face bumped to Kris' chest. His body was cold despite of a bottle of vodka he drank that night.

          "I knew it! He couldn't handle this kind of drink! Hey! Wake up!" Kris lightly pinched Chanyeol's cheek but he didn't show any response from the touch.

          "Send him to a clinic nearby. It must be poisoning. Usually he can walk out on his own. Here's his jacket and phone. Good luck!" Kris wore the jacket on Chanyeol and put Chanyeol on his back.

          "I'm too stupid not to bring my car earlier...Ughh..." Kris cursed and started walking towards the clinic two blocks away from the Bleu Club.

 

          "Where's the bartender?" The doctor asked when he saw Kris coming into his clinic at one in the morning with Chanyeol on his back. He was glad that he's still wide awake when Kris knocked at the glass door. 

          "Huh? No. He fell on me so the bartender told me to bring him here for treatment." The doctor helped Kris to place Chanyeol on the bed and took off his jacket.

          "I see. He always gets poisoned from the strong vodka. He should stop drinking for a while. He might have hurt his throat and stomach." He brought Chanyeol to the bed and told him to hold the pail on his lap for his vomit. Kris held his hand tight to share his warmth and to soothe him from pushing the doctor away. Chanyeol vomited everything from his stomach until there was nothing left and the doctor gave him some pills to overcome his hangover.

         "Is he a regular here?" Kris asked again while covering Chanyeol's body with the jacket.

         "Yeah, he always come here. Most of the time, to pump out the alcohol and also...to treat his..." The doctor stopped in the middle of his talk and smiled at Kris.

         "You have to go now. It's late. Bring him home too." The doctor with 'Zhang Yixing' written on his nametag took off his white coat and opened the door for Kris and Chanyeol. 

         Kris tugged Chanyeol to bed after he changed his clothes. He gasped to see the thin body covered with few bruises on his hips. Luckily Chanyeol was still unconscious so he took a good look at the bruises and rubbed some cream on it. Kris sighed at the view. Chanyeol didn't take care of himself well. He could see that. He had his assistant to help him with all the things and he often overlooked of himself. That explained why he don't even bother to cover or treat his bruises. He was probably too busy for his own good. After he finished, Kris pulled the blanket up to Chanyeol's chest and let the boy have the blanket all for himself because he might freak out first thing in the morning for sharing blanket with a stranger.

         "Chanyeol, you need someone to take care of you. Baekhyun is not good enough." Kris whispered before he laid on his side and slept with his back facing Chanyeol.

 

 

         Chanyeol opened his eyes slowly when he smelled the sweet aroma of the freshly made coffee. He lifted himself up and sat on the side of the bed while checking out his clothes. He was wearing a white tee and gray sweats with a slight smell of coffee stuck on it.

         "You're already awake? Here's a cup of coffee and some cupcakes. Have a bite." Kris sat beside Chanyeol and handed him the coffee and a plate of cupcakes.

         "T-Thank you for helping me last night. It's so kind of you...If not, maybe I'd have ended up in suite right now." Chanyeol chuckled at his thought while inhaling the aroma of the well-roasted coffee bean and sipped on the hot drinks.

         Kris smiled while looking at the view. Chanyeol looked so cute with his bed hair and pink cheek. The boy took a small bite at the cupcake and hummed as he loved the sweet taste of it. Kris's heart flustered looking at the tray of coffee and cupcakes he put on Chanyeol's lap. Blush appeared on his cheeks when he felt like he was serving his lover a breakfast in bed after a night of sweet sex.

         "Coffee is the best drink to cure your hangover. Are you still dizzy? Your vodka is too much to handle. You should drink less." Chanyeol nodded his head. The ache was still there but the coffee eased the pain bit by bit.

         "I love being drunk and...running on the pavement every morning. It's addicting...like ecstasy..." Chanyeol looked straight into Kris' brown orbs before he took another bite of the red velvet cupcake.

         "So, it's you. The one I saw in front of my shop few weeks ago early in the morning. Early bird..." Kris chuckled and he saw Chanyeol blushing. It was good to see the pale cheeks slowly turn pink at every word he speaks to Chanyeol.

         "Hmm...Actually, your shop's name...It's funny, along with the phrase." Chanyeol giggled as the cupcake's got stuck on his upper lip. He opened his mouth and licked it away with his tongue.

         "Angel's Coffee Shop, made in heaven. Is it funny? I thought it suits me so well!" Kris chuckled again. He pouted when Chanyeol laughed at him and slapped his thigh.

         "Yeah, it suits you so much. You looked like an angel though...fallen angel..." Chanyeol slowed down his voice and his gaze fell on Kris's face. Kris startled when his eyes met with Chanyeol's doe eyes gaze. Without any intention, he put a close distance between them and his face only a few inches away from Chanyeol.

         "Angel? I like the way you call me that..." Kris's hot breath touched Chanyeol's ear and the younger shivered from the closeness. Kris got closer and closer and Chanyeol felt a light kiss landed just below his jaw. Surprised at the sudden kiss, he quickly got up to avoid any further moves that will lead to morning wood. 

         "Err...It'd be better if we stop. I-I gotta go. Thanks for the coffee and cupcakes. I-It's delicious..." Chanyeol said and he grabbed his clothes on the chair. He realized that his clothes were damp and they were reeking of alcohol that almost made him vomit.

         "I'm sorry! I haven't wash it yet! So, just take my clothes and feel free to wear it!" Kris took the clothes and threw it into the basket of dirty laundry. He grabbed his plaid shirt and jeans, hoping that it would fit Chanyeol. He led the boy to the bathroom for him to change into his clothes. After a good two minutes, Chanyeol came out of the bathroom with the clothes perfectly fit on him.

        "Wear my coat. It's still cold out there. Let me help you with it." Chanyeol obeyed as Kris carefully help him with the cream trench coat and tied it loosely around his waist. Kris took a step away from the male and smiled, Chanyeol pulled his clothes out nicely on that heavenly body. All of his clothes looked expensive when Chanyeol wears it. No wonder the Forbes Korea put him on top of the list for Korea's Highest Paid Model Under 25. Everything looks good on him though.

        "It's a perfect fit. Good then!" Kris squeezed his shoulder and suddenly pulled Chanyeol into a hug. He liked it when Chanyeol stayed in deep silence and didn't pushed him away from the embrace. He knows Chanyeol likes the warmth he gave. The way Chanyeol acts under his touch made him perfectly sure of Chanyeol's feeling towards him though they don't talk about anything personal as they've just met. From the way Chanyeol's heart beating fast against his own, he knew he started to like him and that explained the spark in his eyes everytime he looks into Kris's brown eyes.

        "Take care..." Kris whispered, looking into Chanyeol's round eyes lovingly. A slight pink tinged on his cheeks before he disappeared into the cold wind of spring.

 

        You've got me head over heels, Chanyeol.

 

 

        "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night..." Chanyeol stopped when a voice came from his back. When he turned back, he saw Baekhyun with his arms crossed, staring at him.

        "I thought you're still in London...I...I got drunk and stayed at Yixing's." Chanyeol stuttered while he put the trench coat in the closet. The hand trembled when he remembered Kris's smell and the smell stuck on the shirt he wore. What if Baekhyun knew he stayed at Kris's?

        "Oh? The photoshoot was canceled. Actually, Yixing called me last night to check on you when I got back but I waited for you all night..." Chanyeol backed off a few steps when Baekhyun got closer to him.

        "You've never listened when I told you to stay at home. When I'm gone, you thought you're free but no! You don't remember that I'm capable to get rid of anything that I hate? You want me to lock you up in the room?!" Chanyeol vigorously shakes his head before he feel a sting on his face and the back of his head hit the wall and he slid down to the floor.

        "Until when you're going to torture me like this?!!" Chanyeol shouted, struggling on the ground and gathered his energy to stand up.

        "Forever!"

 

        Chanyeol groaned in pain while he bit on a towel. Yixing held him in place to stop Chanyeol from shivering. Yixing squeezed the towel he used to clean the blood that were still coming out of Chanyeol's hole. The bowl was almost full with blood before he poured it down the porcelain sink.

        "Hold on. Just a little bit more and you'll be fine." Yixing rubbed the wound with some gel and wiped the remaining blood on the inner thigh with a few cotton swabs. He sighed in relief as he threw away his bloody glove into the bin. A second later, Baekhyun got up from his chair to see Chanyeol and Yixing. Suddenly, Yixing opened the curtain and grasped Baekhyun by his collar.

        "You should stop doing all this! I can't stand it anymore! Someday, you might kill him and you'd blame it on me!" Yixing gritted his teeth and pushed Baekhyun to the wall.

        "What's wrong with that? You want me to stop sending him here? How about your debt? Who's gonna pay for that if it's not me?" Baekhyun smirked and slapped the young doctor's hands away harshly.

        "You can't threat me with that! I shouldn't have listened to you back then!" Yixing pushed his hair to the back with both of his hands and turned to Chanyeol to remove the towel from his mouth and covered him with a warm blanket.

        "I paid you! That's it! This is none of your business! This is between me and him! Stop meddling or I'll cut off the money I sent to you every month to pay your fucking debt! All you need to do is to treat him at all cost!" Yixing clenched his fist and opened the door as a signal for Baekhyun to leave.

        "He needs a lot of rest. You should go now or you're gonna be late for your flight to London." Baekhyun grabbed his trench coat and walked towards Yixing.

        "Remember what I told you. Keep this shut or you know what I'll do to this clinic..." Baekhyun whispered to Yixing and slipped a brown envelope containing a bundle of money into his white coat's pocket.

        "I love you..." Baekhyun stopped on his way out when he heard a deep voice mumbled in between short breathe and hoarse throat. He bit his lip and hummed before he walked out of the clinic towards his white Audi. Yixing closed the door and sighed in relief. Then, he moved towards Chanyeol and sat on a chair beside the single-sized bed.

        "Err...He'll be gone for two weeks so you're gonna be fine. Trust me!" Yixing ensured the poor kid on the bed though he knew Baekhyun will keep on watching over Chanyeol from time to time. He squeezed Chanyeol's cold hand lightly.

        Chanyeol suffered from high fever and severe bleeding on his lower part due to the terrible night he had two days ago. Baekhyun came to his clinic few hours ago after he left Chanyeol for two whole days in his locked bedroom without any treatment for his fever and injury to his bottom. Chanyeol was squeaky cleaned and extremely pale when he came to the clinic but he never expected to see his bleeding lower part. New bruises formed to replace the previous one and Yixing can't help but to imagine how Chanyeol can withstand all the abuse. He gave in all of him for a man who never cared for him wellbeing. Though he loved the older man wholeheartedly, only harsh treatment he received from Baekhyun. Yixing shook his head in horror everytime he saw Chanyeol's lower part covered with dried blood and bruises.

       "Chanyeol, I'd rather die protecting you from that bastard. Fuck you, Baekhyun. If it's not for money, I'd hide Chanyeol away from you forever. I don't need that fucking money...damn it!"

 

 

betaed by notanebula

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a traveller from Asianfanfic that came here to promote my krisyeol fanfic! I hope you enjoy your reading~


End file.
